The Beginning; Part 1
The Beginning; Part 1 is the first episode of the Chronicles of Ninjago Synopsis 3 teenagers join an old man named Wu in a quest to find the 4 golden weapons of Spinjitzu before the Evil Lord Garmadon gets his claws on them Transcript: Wu: (in a flashback) Once upon a long time ago, my father, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using four elemental weapons. But when he died, a dark man sought out to collect them all—Lord Garmadon. So I, Master Wu, his brother, sought out to find a band of recruits to collect them first. (Meanwhile, a boy named Cole is climbing a mountain) Cole: HA! There, now everyone will know I'm the best in mountain climbing! (He spots Master Wu sitting on a rock drinking tea. He immediately jumps backwards) What the He- (starts slipping) Woah, woah. I'm losing my balance! (topples off the cliff and falls until Wu grabs him with his stick, pulling him up) Phew. I thought I almost died... Old Man: Hello there. Cole: Thanks, dude. Who are you? Old Man: My name is Wu, but maybe that is a question for me to ask. And first, why do you climb the mountain? Cole: I...just… I just wanted to show the whole world that I am the best in Mountain Climbing, so here I am... Okay, okay. The truth is... my dad should be sad, or angry, but he's just, he's— I don't know Wu: Yes? Cole: He spends all his time with this group singing and dancing. He's never home, leaving all the chores for me. With my mother gone, I guess it's up to me to be the responsible one (kicks a small rock in frustration). He acts like nothing's happened. How can he sing and dance at a time like this? I just miss her so much. Wu: (Sighs.) Grief takes many shapes and forms. Some sing and dance, some climb mountains. Cole: And what are you here for? Wu: To find you, Cole. Meanwhile in the city, Jay is trying out a jet pack on a roof of a tall building Jay: Okay, time to test this baby out. (praying) Please God, let this thing work. (He jumps off after activating the jet pack. He is now falling) ARGH! HELP! I'M FALLING!!! (The jet pack activates) Wha-? I... I'm flying.... I'M FLYING! YES! I can fly! (flies around merrily) I'm like a happy blue bird! (The machine malfunctions) Oh, now it's broken (Jay falls screaming and then landing onto a rooftop.) OW! MY LEG! (Sighs.) It really is impossible. I guess I am a bad inventor. Wu: Oh really? Or are we only confined by the walls we build ourselves in? Jay: Hey, who the heck are you? Wu: A dreamer named Wu. Like you. Attempting to build the impossible. Care to join? Meanwhile, Zane is meditating under frozen water when he loses control of his breath and starts suffocating, only to be saved by Wu Wu: Thank goodness, I've saved your life! Never try to stay underwater of like 13 hours or you might drown Zane: I'm sorry mister, it's just that I normally meditate underwater until things like this happen and that's when I normally get out. (the setting changes to Wu, Cole, Jay and Zane walking in the forest) Cole: Lemme get this straight! You banished your brother into the Underworld. Wu: I had no choice. He was corrupted by evil and he desired to get his hands on the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu Zane: The weapons of Spinjitzu? I have heard many stories of them. Wu: And the reason why I chose you young men... is too find them and prevent my brother from getting his hands on them. If Garmadon ever manages to claim the weapons... then even I can't stop him. But first, I need a 4th recruit. (The 4 settle down at a campfire) Wu: But once we find the weapons and stop my brother, then I promise, all your dreams shall be granted. Jay: Okay. So... if we defeat Garmadon, then I will long to become the No. 1 Inventor in the world just like my dad before me.... and maybe wish for a girlfriend! Cole: And I would want to be a all star DJ Wu: And what about you, Zane? Zane: Well.... I don't know... I haven't even found out yet Wu: Yes... it's hard to find out what you want to do or be after victory. But I know a lesson from my father: The past is in the past but there will always be the future. And the future is inevitable. Now, sleep tight, I have to be someplace else (disappears in a puff of smoke) Jay: He left us.... HE JUST DIRECTLY LEFT US!!! Now, we're alone in the wilderness and we don't know where to go! Cole: Hey, look! A note from Sensei Zane: Let me see (reading the letter) The golden energy light you must follow, and your destination, you will get to, after venturing through the tree filled hollow. Look! Over there! (the golden energy light starts to leave) Let's go! Let us follow the light, friends (runs after the light with Cole and Jay following. The three keep running after the light until they stop.) Halt! Cole: What's the matter? Zane: Enemies (he notices a campsite inhabited by Skeleton warriors) Any plans Jay: I know! I know! Cole: Psst! Not so loud! They might attack us. I know something! (picks up a strange purple colored fruit) This fruit is called a Plantus Florus Put-To-Sleepus or a knockout fruit (throws the fruit towards the skeletons. The fruit releases some pink smoke, immediately knocking the skeleton army out of consciousness) It worked! Jay: You're a genius, Cole. Cole: Let's just go. The effects of the fruit wear off in 10 minutes so quickly! (jumps to a tree hopping from one tree to another with Zane and Jay following behind) Zane: That was close... but we need to keep moving! Skeleton: (from afar) SPIES! GET THEM! (skeletons start running after the trio) Cole: How many minutes have we been running exactly? Zane: 12 specifically, and that's 2 minutes after the effects of the fruit wear off. (notices the light) Guys! There it is! The light! Let's go follow it before it permanently disappears! Jay: Well, then... RUN! (the three start running while the skulkin catch up) Nuckal: Archers! (10 Skeletons prepare bows and arrows) FIRE! (skeletons fire 40 burning arrows) Zane: Arrows! (the three try their best to block out the enemy's attacks) Nuckal: Fire! (the same skeletons fire their same amount of flaming arrows again) Cole: Run, guys! Run! (one of the arrows hit Jay's rear end) Jay! You've been hit Jay: (hopping around in panic while burning) OW! OW! OW! HOT! HOT! Zane: Guys! Jump into the lake! (He and Cole jump into the water with the exception of Jay) Jay! Hurry up! Jay: PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT- (a branch breaks under his leg, causing him to fall right into the lake) OOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!! (He lands on the water, putting out the fire) *sigh* Much better..... Zane: (getting Jay on his feet) No time to spend! Let's go! Cole: We're not leaving without a fight (throws rocks at the enemy which seems to be defeating them) Zane: That's it, Cole! Let's start a fight (picks up a tree branch and begins sword-fighting with some skulkin) Hi-ya! Jay: Kung Fu Power! (begins punching and kicking the enemy) Kapow! Wham! Hiya! Bam Whack! Whack! Futeeska! (punching a skeleton in the face) Klut-Do! Samukai: Do not let your guard down! One bone all and all bone one! (charges at the boys) Jay: What now? Cole: Shall we invent a new technique? Jay: Yeah! Let's call it... Triple Punching Clash! (the three jump up, Zane punches a skeleton coming from the left and Jay punches a skeleton coming from the right. Then, the 2 hurl Cole towards Samukai. Cole punches Samukai in the jaw with both of his fists and then kicks him on the rib) Samukai: OW!!!!! (falls to the ground but then gets back on his feet) You'll live to regret this! Skeletons, Retreat! (the skulkin flee from the heroes) Nuckal: Flee, my fellow friends! Run like the wind! Run to safety- Kruncha: (grabbing Nuckal on one of his head spikes) Let's go knucklehead! Nuckal: You're the knucklehead! Whyplash: What do we do, General Samukai? Samukai: Teleport yourselves back into the Underworld (throws an ounce of Traveller's Tea forming the portal, and the skeletons run in, disappearing without a trace.) (Jay, Cole and Zane celebrate the victory) All three: YEAH! WAHOO! IN YO FACE! WE ROCK! OH YEAH! Zane: Now to follow the light. (the three being to follow the beam of light, but soon stop) *gasps* There it is Jay: What? *gasps* Cole: Holy Guac! (the three have arrived at a temple on top of a tall mountain) Jay: This was our destination the whole time? Cole: It looks like (a letter mysteriously appears in front of them. Zane picks it up and reads it) Zane: (reading the note) Let's see... Well done, boys. You have found your destination. Welcome to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. All regards, Sensei Wu. (he drops the letter) Guys! This is it! This is the place we've been going to after all. Cole: Wow... it's beautiful man! Zane: We should go there. Jay and Cole: Alright! (the three venture towards the building) (We now come back to Wu walking towards a small house while looking at the sky) Wu: Well done, young apprentices. You have passed the test.... (goes towards the house) The End Category:Ninja episodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes Category:Pilot Episodes